Mars
Mars (火星) is a planet type Celestial and a major character appearing in Solar Emissary. Appearance Mars has lightly tanned skin with ruby red eyes. He has spiky and messy scarlet hair with matching fluffy ruffles on his warm lilac coat's wrists and waist. He is wearing a red sweater, seemingly an un-tucked white shirt which pokes out underneath, and a dark red bandanna around the neck. He is also wearing dark red pants with matching shoes. He appears to have two scars at the top right of his forehead. He also has a very prominent ahoge on his head. In some artwork, he can be seen wielding an axe. Personality Mars is described as an "idiot birdbrain". Mars is loud and explosive with personality and dumb ideas. He loves fighting more than anything, and is said to be a very skilled and tactical fighter. He lets all of his emotions show on his sleeve and isn't ashamed of who he is. Cockiness and confidence radiates from him. He lives a pretty carefree life otherwise. He is also stated to care a lot for his fellow planets. Background Not much is known about Mars' background aside from the fact he no longer wields a spear as his weapon of choice, despite implied to having done so in the past. It is said he hangs around with Venus and Mercury. Relationships Mars is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Mercury Mars' close friend and love interest. They're the most often seen together in illustrations, Mars either bothering Mercury, flustering them, or just hanging out. Pyo has described their relationship as like "Boke and Tsukkomi", a common comedy trope in Japan meaning "Straight Man and Funny Man". Mercury tries to repress their romantic feelings for Mars, though they're not very good at it. They're not officially together, though Pyo has called the pairing "Suika". Venus Mars is Venus' friend. Not much is known about their relationship, but they appear to be on good terms. Venus is stated to be his "ultimate wingman". Hoodpecker A species originating on Mars. Mars is drawn most often with a hoard of Hoodpeckers. As long as Mars is alive, they cannot die, even if beheaded. Phobos Phobos is Mars' moon. They seem to be on good terms, but not much else is known of their relation. Deimos Deimos is Mars' moon. Their relationship is unknown. Basis Mars is a personification of the planet Mars. Mars is the fourth planet from the Sun and the second-smallest planet in the Solar System after Mercury. In English, Mars carries a name of the Roman god of war, and is often referred to as the "Red Planet" because the reddish iron oxide prevalent on its surface gives it a reddish appearance that is distinctive among the astronomical bodies visible to the naked eye. Mars is a terrestrial planet with a thin atmosphere, having surface features reminiscent both of the impact craters of the Moon and the valleys, deserts, and polar ice caps of Earth. Mars also appears to be based on Mars from Roman mythology. Quotes * "Did you take the picture yet?" - Mars waiting in space and also promoting his Minecraft channel * "Kinky." - Mars to an angry Mercury Trivia * Mars' hobby is battling. * Mars' favorite animals are birds. * He appears to use an axe as his weapon of choice. ** The abandoning of the spear in favor of an axe is referring to the universal symbol of Mars being a representation of the spear and shield: ♂. Gallery dcpzara-82df5e29-f3e8-4c09-b5ea-d7444fb12654.png Dd4iaks-f66da701-2c22-4567-b958-1c4a984e4bba.png a5468aa5465f57f4dbf51dea02c20a55.png|Mars as seen on an official notebook Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Mars on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch 14cb02d8baace5e6e3dfe8f8f1da5659.png 37b65ac17c23da45961b875f0dd8f0f9.png suikaaaaa.png aea78853f5f4a00a53b763dd440673eb.png 4f3003427b09bb520f7e255ab67fe438.png cff2ba90b71fe5c15df868cb481b1e76.png|Do you need a bandaid? 3b1f88d39d80ba759a8e296e6bbc224c.jpg|"check out my minecraft channel" c2ba6655ac39ce7fff5a83ad9f246aea.png e1710f612fa98bc655dbe75593422c8c.png Poster.png 78fb0bdfb56b20aa1fa6015981aaf21a.png 84a1a0060bbb67c83c3c4b20c24efaba.gif 029d31ab9fd0fe0eceadfa4839d1279e.png 724575e10bd88d678489272e37836703.png F514f3cb76a65d5839df925abb889588.png 6d5b8c785c9f846c9fbe795017a19604.png 2015c.png 62a79d616e0a5d0a447994db308a305c.png Gingadan2.png Doubledash.png db4d4280d79c1c8c55199ce61136929b.png 728b2d22f5bf387220565e6a414fb163.png 9e11da4a4c95af1adf30511840dad121.png If-its-apples-its-her-fault.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/mars.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113928 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Solar Emissary